The Real Tanner
by InvestInLove
Summary: What really happened when Keely and Tanner were rehersing lines. Don't worry, no Keely and Tanner romance of any kind.
1. Tanner

The Real Tanner

**Disclaimer: I do not own POFT, yada yada yada**

**One thing you shoukd know about me is that I can never have just one story running at a time. Lol**

Summary: Tanner was a lying, cheating, jerk. That was all Phil knew. But Keely knew more. What really happened when Tanner was "rehersing lines" with Keely?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day after school when Phil and Keely were hanging out it Phil's living room, Keely suddenly brought up the subject of Tanner.

"I'm really glad you got Tanner to stay away from me Phil," she said. "I was really glad when I found out he didn't want to stay with me.

Phil looked at her, confused. "I thought you liked Tanner," he said. "I mean, the way you were screaming with Tia, I thought you wanted to be with him.

"Keely looked at her feet. "I was pretending." she said quietly, so quiet that Phil barely heard her.

"Why Keel?" Phil asked looking more confused than before.

"Because, most of the time we weren't really rehersing lines:"

"Then what were you doing?"

Keely looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and tried to say something, but she couldn't. She couldn't even bear to talk about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmmm…Whats going on? This story might be sort of short.


	2. Slipped Out

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTF**

**I'm making this up as I go along.**

Keely sighed, looking at her feet and trying to think of the right thing to say. Phil was there beside her in a second. He put his arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to go on.

She looked back at him, tears going down her cheeks now. "I can't tell you. He said he would hurt me again if I-," She put her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just let slip.

Phil looked up at her in surprise. "Again? Keel, what do you mean by again?"

Keely started crying harder. "Tell me what happened Keel." Phil said.

"The day we were supposed to be rehersing lines, we did at first. Then he said that he wanted me to come back to his house so it would be quieter. I didn't completely trust him, but I went anyways. No one else was home. We went upstairs and he practically threw me in his room. He slammed the door and locked it. Then he closed all the blinds so no one could see in. That's when I knew something was wrong."

The whole time she was telling the story, she had to keep taking in deep breaths and sniffing. "Why did you stop there, Keel?" Phil asked.

Phil looked at her, looking down at her feet. All of a sudden she started shaking. Phil held on to her tightly and told her it was ok.

He just held her for a few seconds, then he lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "Keel, what did he do to you?"

**Ha ha. I'm going to stop there and leave you hanging. I love doing that! Read and review!**


	3. Suprise Guest

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No idea where this is going. **

"I just can't tell you, Phil" Keely said, crying into Phil's chest.

"Please tell me Keel. If you do, I'll tell the police and they can have him locked up."

Keely shook her head. "He'll find a way to get out of it, or he'll somehow get the police to think you're lying. Then he'll find out I told you and…. go after me again."

"He will never hurt you again, I can promise you that."

Keely sighed. She turned her back to Phil and cried silently, hoping Phil wouldn't notice. Of course he did, though and he came over and wrapped his arms around her.

Keely knew, in her heart that if she told him, he would find a way to help, but it would hurt so much to tell him the story. She knew she had to, and the thought of having Tanner locked up for good encouraged her.

After a minute, she looked at Phil in the eye. "I think I'm ready now." She said shakily.

She was about to begin, when the front door banged open. "Long time no see, huh Keely?"

**Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Ok truthfully, neither did I. Read and review!**


	4. Not Again!

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF.**

**No idea where this thing is going. **

**Happy 2006!**

Keely screamed as Tanner walked in the door. She jumped in Phil's arms and started crying.

Tanner's smirk turned to an angry expression as he figured out was going on. Keely held on to Phil tighter as he came closer.

Phil was holding her, whispering comforting things in her ear, telling her he wasn't going to hurt her.

Since Phil was distracted with Keely, Tanner took it as the perfect opertunity and picked up a lamp off the side table, hitting Phil on the head with it, making him passout on the floor, unconscience.

Keely screamed as Phil fell to the floor. She looked up at Tanner, with the smirk on his face and anger in his eyes, and knew what was going to happen next.

"Suprisingly, it didn't. Not right away. "Does he know?" Tanner asked.

"Only th-the very fir-first part." Keely stuttered.

Tanner walked closer to her. He grabbed her wrists tightly. "You promise he doesn't know the whole story?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise." Keely said. She looked over at Phil, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Too bad." Tanner said with a smirk.

Keely started crying again. She knew what was to come.

**Ummm. I guess that's the end of this chapter. It sucked. Read and review!**


	5. What Happened?

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF**

About 10 minutes later, Phil woke up. He looked around the room, finally spotting Keely laying on the ground, bruised and beaten, and Tanner no where in sight.

He quickly ran to Keely's side. "Oh Keel," he whispered, picking her up and laying her down on his lap.

After a few minutes, she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Phil. She was surprised to see Phil crying.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, tears running down both of their faces. "Keel, do you know where Tanner went?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.

Just the name made Keely reached up and grab Phil's arm tightly, practically cutting off his circulation. "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it now. I'll wait until you're ready."

"I don't know where he went." Keely said after a few seconds. "But he said now that you know, he would go somewhere far away.

"So much for putting him in jail," Phil said, the whole time, wanted to hunt him down and well…..make jail seem 10 times better than what he would have to get from Phil.

All of a sudden, Keely started violently shaking. He looked down at her, her hands over her eyes, crying harder than she had the whole time. "What is it, Keel? What did he do?"

**I am so stuck on this. I have no ideas left, so if anyone has any tell them to me. Read and review!**


	6. Where are you, Phil?

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF**

After a while, Keely looked up at Phil. "I- I'm not sure he even left the house."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"He might still be here. He might wait until you leave and then….." She trailed off.

"Don't think like that Keel. He left. I'm sure he left." Phil said, not being sure at all.

"Will you stay with me anyway Phil? Please? I don't want to stay here alone and my mom is on a buisness trip"

"Of course I'll stay with you Keels. I don't really want you to be alone now that……"

"It's ok, Phil, I know what you mean." Keely said, laying her head back on Phil's chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later that night Phil was sleeping on an inflatable mattress beside Keely's bed. They both lay awake, looking at the ceiling and thinking about… well, mostly each other.

After a little bit Keely fell asleep, knowing she was safe with Phil there with her.

It was about 5 in the morning when Keely woke up. She looked over at the mattress Phil was sleeping on. She gasped when she saw that he wasn't there. "Phil? Where are you?" she yelled through the house.

Hearing no answer she knew what had happened, but she got even more scared when she found the note.

_Keely-_

_If you want your precious Phil back, meet me at the old abandoned highschool parking lot. _

_Tanner._

Keely, not thinking about the dangers that could come, ran out the door, the only thing keeping her going was finding Phil.

**I don't like this story. I can't think of good ideas. Read and review!**


	7. Love

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own POFT.**

**This is the last chapter. Finally!**

Keely ran down the street. It had started raining but she didn't care. All she could think about was finding Phil. She stopped, out of breath when she reached the old school.

She slowly walked around to the other side of the building, scared of what she might see. She gasped when she saw Phil, knocked out on the ground and Tanner standing with a smirk above him.

Keely runs over to Phil, crying. She lays her head down on his chest and is relieved to hear a heartbeat.

After a few seconds, Tanner reaches down and pulls Keely up by the hair. She tries to run but she can't. Tanner grabs her and roughly throws her on the ground.

Then he grabs her by the feet, dragging her across the wet, hard ground, toward his car.

"PHIL!" She screams, knowing exactly what is going to happen. Tanner opens the door of his car and throws her in the back seat.

She expects to see Tanner come in but instead, she sees him fall to the ground, unconscious.

In a flash Phils grabs her into a hug, as she cries on him, shaking from fear and the cold. He sits dowm on one of the seats and Keelys sits there leaning against him.

He sees Tanners cell phone in his front seat, se he grabs it and calls the police, telling them where he is and what happened.

Within minutes, she police car shows up, walking over to Tanner just as he starts to wake up.

The whole screne seemed unreal to both Phil and Keely, all either of them remembering was Tanner being dragged into the police car.

After a while they both walked back to Keely's house, Keely with her arms around Phil the whole time.

Once inside they sat down on the couch with a blanket.

"Phil, I don't know how to thank you for being here for me-," Keely started, but Phil cut her off.

"Don't thank me Keely. I would never let anyone hurt you in a million years." Then he said a little quieter. "I love you too much."

Keely looked up, smiling. "Did you just say that you l-loved me?"

"Yes, and I really do Keels." Phil said.

Keely squealed, jumping into Phil's arms. "I love you too Phil."

"Really? Wow, I never thought you would feel-," But Keely silenced him, kissing him until she had to stop to breathe.

"Wow…. That was…..wow." Phil said, getting tonguetied.

"It was supposed to be…. Philly-Willy." Keely said giggling.

"I'll always protect you Keely." Phil said. "You can always count on me."

And once again, Keely pulled him in for a long kiss.

**Damn my ending sucked. Lol. Read and review!**


End file.
